Cintaku di Rumah Susun
by Shinrei Azuranica
Summary: Kau tahu? Manusia itu bisa lebih menakutkan daripada setan! Makanya jangan main-main dengan sembarang orang!" bisik Sasuke. CHAP 3 UPDATE!
1. Stay with You

"Jadi bagaimana, Uzumaki-san? Apakah anda bersedia?" tanya seorang pria berambut perak dan bermasker hitam pada seorang pemuda berambut pirang di depannya.

"Eng…" pemuda blonde itu terlihat berfikir.

"Bila anda setuju, maka penerimaan anda di Universitas Konoha akan disahkan. Tanpa harus mengikuti ujian seleksi dan setiap bulan anda akan mendapatkan beasiswa!" ucap laki-laki berambut perak itu.

"Salah satu syaratnya adalah anda harus bisa mengubah perilaku Tuan muda menjadi lebih baik dari yang sekarang dalam jangka waktu dua bulan!" katanya.

**Cintaku di Rumah Susun**

**Pairing : SasukexNaruto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu punyanya Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, Shounen-Ai, OOC & Gaje**

*****

"Ini adalah permintaan langsung dari Tuan besar. Beliau pernah mengatakan bahwa Tuan Namikaze adalah teman terdekatnya sejak beliau sekolah. Karena itu, sebelum wafat Tuan besar mempercayakan anak-anaknya pada keturunan Namikaze!" jelas laki-laki itu.

"Iya, tapi…apakah aku bisa?" ucap pemuda pirang itu ragu.

"Kau pasti bisa! Tuan muda Itachi juga mempercayakanTuan muda Sasuke pada anda!!"

"Apa-apaan ini, Kakashi! Aku tidak mau kalau harus tinggal bersama dengan orang berwajah bodoh seperti dia!" tunjuk seorang pemuda berambut hitam model pantat ayam pada pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Kenapa juga aku harus tinggal di rumah susun bobrok seperti ini? Mana, Itachi?! Pasti dia yang merencanakan semua ini! Dia memang suka melihatku menderi-"

_BAAANG!!_

Sebuah penggorengan dengan mulus mendarat di wajah tampan pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Tuan Itachi menyuruhku untuk melakukan ini saat Tuan Sasuke menjelek-jelekkan beliau! Oh, maafkan atas kata-kata Tuan Sasuke barusan, Uzumaki-san!" ucap pria bernama Kakashi itu tidak memperdulikan Sasuke yang sedang berguling-guling memegang hidungnya yang berdarah.

"A..a..ti-tidak apa-apa! Hehe.." pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya bisa tertawa ngeri melihat tindakkan Kakashi barusan.

"Jadi..bagaimana, Na-ru-to?" kata Kakashi.

"Ha-hanya dua bulan, kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya. Hanya dua bulan saja!"

"Dan masalah beasiswa itu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Anda bisa mempercayai saya, Hatake Kakashi. Orang kepercayaan keluarga Uchiha!" tegasnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..a-aku setuju!" ucap Naruto agak ragu.

"Tunggu dulu! Kalian jangan seenaknya memutuskan hal ini!" teriak Sasuke mulai berdiri.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tinggal di sini!!"

"Lalu anda mau tinggal dimana, Tuan muda?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tentu saja di Uchiha mansion. Rumahku kan di sana!" teriak Sasuke.

"Selama dua bulan ini pintu Uchiha mansion tertutup untuk Tuan muda. Lalu hotel, apartemen, penginapan umum, kost-kostan bahkan gubuk telah diminta oleh Uchiha Corp sesuai persetujuan Tuan Itachi untuk tidak menerima Tuan Sasuke!" kata Kakashi.

"KALIAN GILA!!" teriak Sasuke sejadi-jadinya.

"Sekarang tidak ada lagi alasan bagi Tuan muda menolak tinggal di sini. Oleh karena itu, Naruto…aku percayakan Tuan muda padamu!" kata Kakashi seraya bersimpu pada Naruto.

"A-a..tidak usah sampai begini, Hatake-san!" Naruto membantu Kakashi kembali duduk dengan benar.

"Ah, iya! Satu lagi. Jangan berikan pelayanan yang istimewa pada Tuan muda. Anggap saja dia temanmu yang tidak punya malu yang ikut menumpang di rumahmu ya!" kata Kakashi.

"Ah, i-iya! Aku mengerti!" Naruto mengangguk ragu.

"Dan untuk Tuan muda, sudah saya siapkan baju dan semua perlengkapan Tuan muda di koper ini!" Kakashi menepuk-nepuk koper besar di sebelahnya.

"Tidak ada lagi handphone, ipond, laptop, kartu ATM apalagi minuman untuk Tuan muda dua bulan ini!" jelas Kakashi.

"UAPAH??" Sasuke kesal bukan main.

"Untuk mendapatkannya, sekarang Tuan muda harus bisa mencari uang sendiri!" Sasuke mendelik.

"Ah sudahlah! Kalau begitu saya mohon pamit dulu, Naruto, Tuan muda!" pamit Kakashi. Tapi sebelum itu, ia menarik tangan Naruto mengikutinya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Naruto, kumohon jagalah Tuan muda dengan baik. Tuan Itachi sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Sasuke belum pernah hidup seperti yang kau rasakan. Kemewahan yang dimiliki Uchiha membuatnya jadi anak manja dan egois. Setelah lulus SMA, dia tidak mau meneruskan bisnis keluarga Uchiha. Bahkan disuruh untuk kuliah pun dia tidak mau. Dia hanya ingin bermain-main dan berfoya-foya terus. Oleh karena itu, maafkan bila kelakuannya sangat tidak sopan padamu!" bisik Kakakshi. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau perlu, kau pakailah ini.." tambah Kakashi sambil memberikan penggorengan yang tadi dipukulkan Kakashi pada Sasuke.

"U-untuk a-apa benda ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya kau tahu sendiri lah tadi yang aku lakukan pada Sasuke! Kalau kau sudah mengerti, aku harus pamit sekarang! Tuan muda jangan nakal yah!" teriak Kakashi membuka pintu dan pergi.

Sekarang tinggallah Naruto yang masih diam mematung dan Sasuke yang menatap sinis pada Naruto.

* * *

"Heh, kau!" teriak Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, tau!" sewot Naruto.

"Iya, iya Naruto! Sekarang dimana kamarku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Huh, kamarmu? Maksudmu kamar kita?" ucap Naruto sebal.

"K-kau bilang apa? Kamar kita? Masa kita tidur dalam satu kamar sih?" kata Sasuke tak percaya.

"Yeah! Ada masalah? Ini rumahku. Dan ruangan di rumah ini hanya ada satu kamar, ruang tamu dan dapur. Kau mau tidur di dapur?"

"Hei, aku ini tamumu, dobe! Jadi kau harus memberikan pelayanan istimewa pada tamumu!" Sasuke tetep ngotot.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan Kakashi-san bilang tidak ada pelayanan istimewa untukmu! Dan satu lagi, jangan panggil aku dobe, dasar teme! Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah!" Naruto beranjak dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Cih!" dengus Sasuke lalu mengikuti Naruto ke kamar barunya.

*****

Sasuke langsung tertegun begitu melihat kamar barunya. Ruangan ini begitu sempit. Memangnya bisa memuat dua orang? Ruangan ini bahkan tidak akan muat menampung ranjang ukuran king size miliknya di Uchiha mansion. Lalu kemana ranjangnnya? Yang Sasuke lihat hanya ruangan berkarpet hijau dan beberapa lemari pakaian juga buku-buku yang tertata rapi di sebuah meja.

"Mana ranjangnya?" tanya Sasuke polos.

"Tidak ada ranjang. Kita tidur pakai kasur lipat yang digulung itu!" tunjuk Naruto pada gulungan kasur di sampingnya.

"APAAA?!"

_BAAAANG! _

Naruto memukulkan penggorengan yang diberikan Kakashi padanya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Jangan protes!" sewot Naruto.

"A-aduh! Dasar dobe!" ringis Sasuke sambil menutup wajahnya.

* * *

"Aku mau mandi. Dimana kamar mandinya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Di halaman belakang!" jawab Naruto enteng.

"UAPAA?!"

_BAAAANG!_

Kembali Naruto memukulkan penggorengan itu ke wajah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau protes mulu sih?" Naruto mulai sebal.

"Masa kamar mandinya di halaman belakang? Jadi artinya aku harus turun dari lantai 3 ke lantai bawah gitu? Gila!" dengus Sasuke.

_BRUAKK!!_

Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut mendengar suara seperti pintu yang habis didobrak di ruang tamu. Mereka berdua lalu berlari ke asal suara tersebut. Ternyata benar pintu rumah mereka sudah hancur dan menampilkan tiga sosok yang berdiri di dekat pintu tersebut.

"NARUUUU-CHAAANNN!!!" tiga sosok itu langsung menjerit histeris.

"OMG! Naru-chan..ada gossip katanya kau bawa sepupu laki-lakimu tinggal di sini yah? Ternyata itu memang benar!" kata seorang wanita berambut ungu dengan hiasan bunga di atasnya.

"Kyaaaaa! Sepupumu ganteng banget, Naru-chan!" ucap -seorang laki-laki atau perempuan nih-berambut pirang dikuncir.

"Ya ampun, kulitnya putih bersih dan halus banget! Gak nahan!" seorang wanita berambut merah mengelus-elus lengan Sasuke.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Tayuya!" kata wanita berambut merah itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Dasar! Aku kan yang duluan nnngeliat dia!" pria atau wanita yang berambut pirang itu menyenggol Tayuya ke samping, hingga Tayuya jatuh.

"Aku..aku..namaku Deidara. Salam kenal yah, sayang!" katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Dasar banci genit! Tahu aja yang bening-bening!" wanita berambut ungu itu menarik Deidara ke belakang. Sehingga yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke adalah dia.

"Namaku Konan. Namamu?" tanya wanita yang bernama Konan itu.

"Sa-Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke!" ucap Sasuke.

"KYAAAAAAA!! KEREEEEENNN!!!" mereka bertiga pun sontak langsung menjerit. Memangnya ada apa?

"Dasar kalian ini yah, gak pernah liat ada yang bening langsung nyosor aja!" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang.

Orang yang baru datang itu berambut hitam panjang dan di kepang dua. Kulitnya sepucat mayat. Dan dia memakai terusan berwarna pink berenda.

"OROCHIMARU-SAN?!" teriak mereka bertiga plus naruto kaget. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam tidak tahu siapa orang aneh yang baru datang ini. Terlihat orang itu mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan sejurus kemudian dia langsung mengecup punggung tangan Sasuke.

"Perkenalkan aku Orochimaru, pemilik rumah susun ini. Selamat datang di rumah kami yang ceria!" ucap Orochimaru lalu menyudahi kecupan di tangan Sasuke.

"Kau…om-om yang aneh!" kata Sasuke datar.

"UAPAH?! AKU SUDAH MEMAKAI ROK SEPERTI INI MASIH DIPANGGIL 'OM'?!" jerit Orochimaru frustasi.

"Dilihat dari mana pun kau itu seorang laki-laki! Lihat saja dadamu ini…" kata Sasuke sambil menyentuh dada Orochimaru.

"Mana ada wanita yang dadanya rata seperti ini, hah?" Sasuke menpuk-nepuk pelan dada Orochimaru.

"OMAYGOAT! Ternyata Sasuke-san sangat pervert! Aku suka itu!" jerit Deidara kagak nahan.

"Sasuke-san, sentuh aku juga dong~!" pinta Konan.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih? Sudah pergi sana bawa Orochimaru-san keluar! Sepertinya dia sedang depresi sekarang!" perintah Naruto pada Konan, Tayuya dan Deidara.

"Dadah, Sasuke-san! Sampai ketemu besok. Muach..!" ucap Konan, Tayuya dan Deidara sambil menggotong Orochimaru yang sudah memuntahkan busa dari mulutnya. Sepertinya dia sangat shock mendengar kata-kata dari Sasuke barusan.

"Kau ini bisa tidak sih bersikap lembut sedikit pada orang. Kan kasihan Orochimaru-san, dia sampai pingsan begitu gara-gara kau!" dengus Naruto.

"Huh!" Sasuke hanya membuang muka dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Padahal dia tadi bilang mau mandi kan?

**-To Be Continued-**

Kasian banget yah Orochimaru~ Penyamarannya berhasil dibongkar. XD

Lidah Sasuke emang setajam silet sih!

Ada yang masih belum mengerti dengan fic ini? Terutama tawaran Kakashi itu? Hohohoho

Yeah! Sasuke dan Naruto masih benci-bencian di chap ini. Tapi mungkin bakalan jadi akur di chap selanjutnya.

REVIEW?


	2. Penderitaanku

Cintaku di Rumah Susun

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

*****

Keesokkan harinya

"Heh, dobe! Cepat cuci bajuku ini!" teriak Sasuke sambil melempar kaos birunya pada Naruto.

"Hei, ini kan bajumu. Jadi kau sendiri yang harus mencucinya!" Naruto melempar balik kaos Sasuke.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku tidak bisa dan tidak terbiasa mencuci, tau!"

"Kau kan punya tangan. Mulai dari sekarang kau harus mempergunakannya! Untuk apa Tuhan memberi kita tangan kalau tidak untuk dipergunakan?" kata Naruto.

"Dan untuk apa juga manusia menciptakan mesin cuci kalau tidak dimanfaatkan?" balas Sasuke.

"Oh, tentu saja. Itu kalau kita punya mesin cuci! Memangnya kau tidak lihat apa kita tidak punya benda itu!" ujar Naruto.

Yap! Dan Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Akhirnya dia harus mencuci bajunya sendiri.

"Kau kan juga bisa sekalian mandi!" ucap Naruto.

*****

"Jadi aku harus mandi dan cuci baju di tempat ini?" gumam Sasuke tidak percaya.

Kamar mandi ini begitu sempit. Juga bagian pintu atasnya terbuka sedikit. Bagaimana kalau ada yang ngintip? Terus mana shower dan bathubnya? WC-nya juga WC jongkok bukan WC duduk.

"Cepat sana masuk!" Naruto menendang Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ta-tapi!"

"Udah gak apa-apa! Ini sabun cuci dan sikatnya!" Naruto memberikan sabun dan sikat untuk mencuci baju.

"Kyaaaaaa!!! Sasuke-san mau mandi! Sasuke-san mau mandi!!" jerit cewek-cewek penghuni rumah susun histeris.

"Ih~ aku mau deh gosokin punggung Sasuke-san!" ujar Konan.

"Aku suka laki-laki yang rambutnya basah!" jerit Deidara.

"Sudah jangan didengarkan! Cepat mandi sana!" kata Naruto seraya menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Ah, iya! Denger-denger kata Orochimaru-san pintu kamar mandi kan gak bisa di kunci karna rusak!" ucap Tayuya polos.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang jatuh dari dalam kamar mandi.

* * *

Ya dan akhirnya Sasuke selesai juga ritual mandi dan mencuci bajunya. Walau dihantui rasa takut yang amat sangat kalau-kalau ada yang mengintip.

Sasuke keluar kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai celana jeans hitam tanpa memakai atasan apapun. Keluar sambil menenteng ember berisi cuciannya. Benar-benar merusak image Uchiha!

"Kau sudah mencucinya?" tanya Naruto di luar kamar mandi.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu, kau jemur pakaianmu di sebelah sana yah!" ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk jejeran pakaian yang sedang di jemur.

"UUAAAPUUUAAAA??!!!" Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ma-masa bajunya harus di jemur di tempat terbuka seperti itu? A-aku kan juga mencuci pakaian dalamku!" kata Sasuke gugup.

"Kalau di jemurnya di kamar tidak akan kering, bodoh! Ayo cepat ikut denganku!" sewot Naruto menarik Sasuke ke tempat jemuran.

"Sekarang ambil cucianmu, lalu peras dan jemur di kawat ini!" perintah Naruto.

Dengan ragu, Sasuke mengambil baju dari ember yang ia bawa. Dia peras dan kemudian di letakkan di kawat jemuran.

"Tuh! Kan kau bisa. Sudah ah, aku juga mau mandi. Teruskan saja pekerjaanmu!" kata Naruto sambil pergi.

'Kenapa nasibku jadi begini? Hiks..' batin Sasuke.

"Kyaaaaa!!! Itu Sasuke-san sedang menjemur baju!" teriak Tayuya dari tingkat dua.

"Ih~ Sasuke-san rajin banget sih!" ucap seorang wanita berambut merah berkacamata.

"Lihat! Itu kan celana dalamnya Sasuke-san!" tunjuk seorang wanita lagi.

"Ih~ aku kira celana dalam Sasuke-san berenda, ternyata cuma putih polos yah!" kata Deidara.

"Itu sih kamu, Dei~!" tegur Konan menyenggol Deidara.

"He..he..Konan jangan buka aib ah!" kata Deidara salting.

Asli! Sasuke berpikir lebih baik mati dibunuh saja saat itu juga karena tidak kuat lagi menahan malu.

* * *

"Sudah selesai, teme?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hn"

"Kenapa kau memasang muka seperti itu? Jelek sekali!" ujar Naruto yang memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang sangat kusut.

"Kau…sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Naruto sedang mengiris ikan dan memotong-motong daging ayam.

"Oh, ini? Bibi Kurenai menyuruhku untuk membersihkan ayam dan ikan-ikan ini!" kata Naruto kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya memotong daging ayam itu. Sementara Sasuke hanya berdiri dan memperhatikan Naruto saja.

"Kau tidak mau membantuku, teme?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam.

"Kalau begitu hari ini kau tidak akan makan ayam dan ikan goreng!" ketus Naruto.

Sasuke tetap diam. Tidak beranjak dari tempatnya

"Cepet sini~" Naruto menarik Sasuke untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Pakai ini.." Naruto memberikan pisau daging ke tangan Sasuke.

"A-aku..tidak mau!" keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras di seluruh badan Sasuke.

"Ambil ayamnya dan potong kepalanya seperti ini!" kata Naruto sambil mempraktekkan apa yang di ucapkannya.

Sasuke hanya bisa melotot melihatnya. Tangannya bergetar hebat.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ambil ayamnya, lalu potong sama pisau di tanganmu itu!" Naruto memaksa Sasuke memegang ayamnya.

"Ti-tidak!" Sasuke berontak.

"Cepat potong lehernya!" perintah Naruto sambil tetap memaksa Sasuke memegang ayam tersebut.

"A-…"

_Bruk!_

Seketika itu, dunia Sasuke terasa gelap dan ia langsung pingsan di tempat.

**-TBC-

* * *

**

Wew, makin pendek aja ni cerita!*ditimpuk rame-rame*

Makasih buat :

**Zizi Kirahira Hibiki, i Kirahira Hibiki, C0coNdvl78, Uzukaze touru, Milky Pinky, Yoite Miyu, Marchii, Moca Natsuhika dan The Crazy Teams**

**Review lagi?  
**


	3. I'm Afraid

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke, Kakashi? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang sedang menikmati kopi hangatnya.

"Saya rasa Tuan muda Sasuke akan baik-baik saja, Tuan Itachi! Saya jamin itu!" ucap Kakashi.

"Ya, asalkan dia tidak berhadapan dengan darah dan ruangan gelap dia akan baik-baik saja!" Itachi menghela nafas.

"Hahaha. Benar juga, Tuan. Saya tidak menyangka kalau anak sebadung Tuan Sasuke takut darah dan suasana yang gelap!" Kakashi mulai terkikik geli.

"Dasar~ Dia memalukan keluarga Uchiha saja!"

**Cintaku di Rumah Susun**

**Chap 3**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

"…Uke…Sasuke…"

Sasuke mulai membuka matanya. Dan menemukan Naruto sedang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga! Aku sampai mengira kau sudah mati!" ucap Naruto.

"Huh! Berisik!" dengus Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau takut pada ayam? Aku kan tidak akan memaksamu!" kata Naruto.

"Aku bukan takut pada ayamnya, dobe!"

"Lalu?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"PERHATIAN KEPADA SELURUH PENGHUNI RUMAH SUSUN 'ANUGRAH ULAR' YANG KU CINTAI DAN KU BANGGAKAN, MOHON UNTUK BERKUMPUL DI HALAMAN BELAKANG UNTUK MELAKUKAN KERJA BAKTI!!" teriak Orochimaru yang memakai toa di luar.

"Aduh, sudah satu minggu rupanya!" gumam Naruto.

"Ayo, teme bangun~kita harus membersihkan rumput liar di halaman belakang!" kata Naruto menarik Sasuke untuk berdiri.

"Aku tidak mau!!"

* * *

"Ya, baiklah seperti biasa kita akan membersihkan rumput yang menggangu di tempat ini! Untuk itu segera siapkan peralatan masing-masing yah! Semua sudah bawa kan?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Sudah~" sahut seluruh penghuni rumah susun lemas. Mereka benar-benar malas untuk bersih-bersih hari ini.

"Sasuke-san juga harus bersih-bersih yah!" kata Orochimaru menyenggol-nyenggolkan dadanya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Ih, apaan sih!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Lihat! Sekarang dadaku besar kan? Sekarang aku tidak akan di panggil om-om lagi. Ahahahaha!!" Orochimaru tertawa nista.

"Ah, iya! Dada Orochimaru-san kenapa sekarang jadi besar? Malah lebih besar dari punyaku!" ucap Konan.

"Pake apa sih?" tanya Deidara.

"Ada deh~ udah ah, lanjutkan bersih-bersihnya. Aku mau ke salon dulu! Dadah Sasuke-san!" Orochimaru kembali menyenggolkan dadanya ke muka Sasuke.

"Teme, cepat bersihkan rumput yang sebelah sana!" perintah Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau!" Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Aku benci hal-hal yang kotor!" tambah Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, kau seharusnya juga membenci pikiranmu yang selalu kotor itu!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Pikiranmu itu selau saja negatif! Tidak semua hal yang kau pikir buruk itu belum tentu buruk bagimu!" bentak Naruto.

Sasuke manyun. Akhirnya dia membersihkan rumputnya juga. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak akan pernah menang berdebat dengan Naruto. Dengan perasaan sebal Sasuke memotong rumput-rumput itu dengan silet(?)

_Crash!_

"Huwaaaa!! DARAHKUUUU!!" Sasuke menjerit ketika jarinya teriris silet.

"Hah?" Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ke Sasuke.

"Kau ini ceroboh sekali sih! Kapan kau mengerjakan sesuatu dengan benar, hah?" Naruto berkacak pinggang.

"Sini…" Naruto menarik jari Sasuke kemudian dia langsung memasukkan ke mulutnya.

"A…"

"Sudah. Sekarang darahnya tidak akan keluar lagi!" kata Naruto.

"Kau itu jorok sekali!" Sasuke memandang jarinya yang basah.

"Sudah ditolong malah mengejek! Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih!" sewot Naruto.

"Sudah ah! Aku mau tidur saja!" Sasuke pergi ke kamarnya.

* * *

"Lagi-lagi kita makan ramen?" Sasuke berkacak pinggang.

"Inikan makanan yang praktis dan murah. Kalau tidak mau ya sudah jangan makan saja!" ujar Naruto sambil menyeruput mie ramennya.

"Sekali-kali aku mau makan enak! Masa dalam dua bulan ke depan aku harus makan makanan sampah seperti ini terus?" dengus Sasuke.

"Aku kan ingin makan pizza dan spaghetti!"

"Ah, benar juga! Orang yang makan makanan seperti itu di sini kan cuma satu orang!" Naruto menepuk tangannya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke antusias.

"Orochimaru-san!" jawab Naruto enteng.

"Kalau begitu kita makan ramen saja!" ucap Sasuke mantap.

Tiba-tiba lampu ruangan mati.

"Aaaakh!!" jerit mereka berdua kaget.

"Ya ampun ini memang biasa terjadi!" ucap Naruto lalu beranjak pergi mencari lilin.

"Ka-kau mau kemana, Naruto?! Aku tidak bisa melihatmu!" teriak Sasuke.

"Ya ampun! Aku di sini. Gak usah teriak-teriak segala bisa gak sih!" omel Naruto.

"Ja-jangan pergi!"

"Aduh! Jangan tarik-tarik kaosku, teme!"

"A…"

_BRUG!_

"Ugh!"

Lampu lalu menyala kembali.

"NARU-CHAAANN!!! Aku bawakan kau li-" ucapan Tayuya tercekat di tenggorokannya ketika melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya. Lilin yang di pegangnya juga terjatuh dengan indah ke lantai.

Yang dilihat Tayuya adalah Naruto sedang menindih tubuh Sasuke di bawahnya.

"TAYUYA?!" ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Ta-tadinya aku ingin memberikan lilin ini pada Naru-chan, ta-tapi sepertinya tidak perlu yah? Ma-maaf telah mengganggu!" Tayuya langsung bergegas pergi.

Sejenak keheningan mulai merasuki ruangan itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menindih tubuhku, dobe?" ucap Sasuke pelan.

Rupanya Naruto baru sadar dari posisisnya sekarang. Buru-buru dia menjauh dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Huh! Tubuhmu berat sekali. Aku seperti tertimpa gerobak es tadi!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Go-gomen, Sasuke!" Naruto membungkuk-bungkuk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat merah.

"Lupakan saja! Aku mau tidur!" ujar Sasuke masuk ke kamar.

* * *

Pukul 00.00

"Dobe…hey dobe…"

"Ng? Hah ah apa?" Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika Sasuke mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

"Aku mau ke belakang!" bisik Sasuke.

"Ya sudah sana pergi! Kenapa harus bangunkan aku segala?" gerutu Naruto.

"Temani aku, bodoh! Di luar sangat gelap!" bentak Sasuke.

-

-

"Kau jangan kemana-mana yah! Tetap diam di situ!" Sasuke memerintahkan Naruto sementara dia masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Hoaaaahmm..iya makanya cepat!" balas Naruto bosan.

Setelah beberapa menit Sasuke selesai juga.

"Naruto.." Sasuke memanggil Naruto dari dalam kamar mandi.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Dobe…kau masih di situ?"

Tidak ada jawaban juga.

Akhirnya Sasuke keluar kamar mandi. Tapi dia tidak menemukan Naruto di luar.

"Naruto.." Sasuke memangil Naruto sambil berputar-putar mencarinya.

"Sasuke……"

Tiba-tiba dari belakang terdengar suara memanggil nama Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh dan begitu kagetnya Sasuke mendapati sesosok yang wajahnya bersinar menyeramkan.

"Gyaaaaaa!!!" Sasuke menjerit dan berjongkok menutup wajahnya.

"Ahahahahahah…."

Terdengar suara seseorang tertawa. Sepertinya Sasuke kenal suara ini. Perlahan Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya melihat sosok tadi. Ternyata sosok tadi adalah Naruto. Dia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil membawa lampu senter di tangannya.

"Dobe?!"

"Ahahahaha! Kau lucu sekali tadi Sasuke! Ternyata kau takut sama setan yah? Hahaha!" Naruto belum berhenti tertawa.

"DIAM!" bentak Sasuke.

"Sasuke penakut…Teme penakut… Aku kan cuma pakai senter ini! Hahaha!" Naruto mengarahkan sinar senter ke wajahnya.

'Kurang ajar! Dia mau mempermainkan aku rupanya!' batin Sasuke.

"Ahahahaha…"

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto. Kemudian dia menarik tangan Naruto dan mendorongnya ke dinding terdekat.

"Hei, hei, a-apa-apaan ini?" tawa Naruto langsung sirna sekejap mendapat perlakuan dari Sasuke ini.

"Kau mau main-main denganku, huh?" tanya Sasuke sambil tertawa sinis.

Sasuke kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Naruto. Memeluknya sangat erat. Hingga dada keduanya saling bersentuhan.

"Ka-kau mau apa hah?!" Naruto sudah was-was.

"Kau takut?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai puas.

"Tadi kan kau yang bilang sendiri kalau aku ini penakut. Lalu bagaiman dengan kau sendiri, hm?" Sasuke semakin memperkecil jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Naruto.

"Kau tahu? Manusia itu bisa lebih menakutkan daripada setan! Makanya jangan main-main dengan sembarang orang!"

"Ugh..le-lepaskan aku, Sasuke.." Naruto mendorong dada Sasuke menjauh.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah merasa takut?" Sasuke mulai memiringkan kepalanya.

'Ga-gawat!'

_DUAGH!_

Naruto membenturkan keningnya ke kening Sasuke.

"Aw!" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Dasar baka dobe!" gerutu Sasuke sambil mengelus-elus keningnya.

"Hah..hah..Kau yang gila brengsek! Dasar mesum!" sembur Naruto sambil berlari pergi.

'Eng? Sepertinya marah sekali'

"Hmfh…Sekarang aku tahu juga cara menaklukkanya! Hehe…" Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong…di sini gelap sekali! Dan aku sendiriaaaannnn!!" Sasuke langsung kabur.

**-TBC-**

**

* * *

**

Wow, sedikit agak panjang kan dari yang kemarin? Sedikit(?)

Buat yang nunggu-nunggu romance-nya, ini udah saya kasih kan? Tapi…ini bisa dibilang romance gak sih?*garuk-garuk kepala*

Hohohoho

Makasih banyak yang udah bersedia review chap kemarin!

Review lagi?


End file.
